sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Disgustedorite/Gemsona Cameos for Webcomic
So I'm finally doing it and working on Gems and Ferals. Things are going a little differently from originally planned, but even from the beginning I knew I'd never be able to do it without asking for some gemsonas to have cameo in it. This seems like the best place to gather a few. What I am looking for There is no limit on how many Gems I will need--while not all submissions will be used, I need as many as I can get regardless because I'm trying to fill an entire colony with cameos. Requirements (per Gem) *The Gem cannot have a complex, over-the-top design that would make them stick out too much when standing in a crowd of canon Gems or my own OCs. **When I was advertizing this on Tumblr, the very first person to submit a Gem sent in one with a skimpy outfit and a bright floating holographic head. Please don't be like that guy. *The Gem must have a healthy, non-corrupted form. **If an image or description of their corrupted form is available, however, then please provide it. *The Gem cannot be a fusion or have more than one gemstone. **Fusion partners may be acceptable, however. *The Gem cannot have a male appearance. **Gems with androgenous appearances, however, are perfectly fine as long as there are no defining "male" characteristics (such as a beard). I may still not use certain non-male Gems if they read as male no matter what way I look at them, however. **"Male" Gems that do not have a fully male appearance may be accepted in some cases, but if mentioned in dialogue at all, then all use of their pronouns will be avoided. *The Gem cannot have random animal features on their healthy non-corrupted form. **Banned features include tails, feathers, scales, tentacles, non-humanoid hands/feet, digitigrade limbs, animal ears, animal faces, and animal noses. **However, wings (of all types), "w" mouths, animal teeth, elf ears, claws, animal-like eye structure, antennae, and animal tongues are all exempt from this rule. **Full-body hair/fur covering will be judged on a case-by-case basis. *The Gem must be able to shapeshift their full-body, like being able to turn into an animal at will. *The Gem must not be defective visibly or in a way that prevents them from doing their job. **Gems with prosthetic limbs are fine, though it's preferable that they resemble limb enhancers stylistically. Please make a note of them when filling out the form, especially if they actually replace a missing or deformed limb. *The Gem cannot be a Crystal Gem or be living on Earth at any point in the past 500 years. **This doesn't include Gems that you submitted as non-Crystal Gem, like in an AU. *The Gem needs to be at least 500 years old at present time. **The story takes place about 300 years ago, but I'd like to have some buffer room. *The Gem must be a Homeworld Gem. **Doesn't matter which diamond, though Blue Diamond Gems are slightly higher in priority at the moment. **If you don't have a reference for their uniform, I will design one myself, don't worry. Submission Form *Name: *Diamond: *Job: *Reference: *Corrupted Reference (optional): *Notable Abilities: *Favorite Animal (required, includes fantasy creatures and fictional species): *Relative Height (compared to a canon Gem): *Are you willing to see them get killed/shattered?: *Are you willing to see them get corrupted?: *Other: You are 100% free to submit as many Gems as you want, there is no limit nor any due date. Category:Blog posts